


Mr. Dean & Mr. Cas

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Pets, Rabbits, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Pets are not allowed in the Bunker, so imagine Dean's surprise when Jack meets them holding a cage in his hands. Castiel has some explaining to do.August writer's month prompt
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Mr. Dean & Mr. Cas

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month day 10: Bunnies~
> 
> just^^

“No, we can’t keep them,” Dean says, wrinkling his nose, “Get em out, now.”

“But they’re harmless,” Castiel says, frowning at Dean rubbing his nose, “We can’t just abandon them—” he gestures on the ground where a dozen cats in different color, different sizes and stripes meowled, scratched, pounced and lick their butts around him on the Bunker floor.

“Cats are a pain in the ass, they’re messy and they scratch— they stare at you like some evil god inside tiny fluffy body like they’re always thinking of murdering somebody—so no dice—” Dean’s eyes water and he sneezed. He growls in annoyance just as Castiel sighs.

“Here,” he says, pressing a finger on Dean’s forehead, “That’s the stupidest excuse I’ve ever heard—and why is your nose red again, I just healed you.”

“Ah, shit—” Dean screws his face, “I know you love all animals in the world irrationally so, but we can’t. It’s just not gonna work. We have jobs that gets us away for days on weeks, who’d take care of them? Cas, keep them here chances are either they get lost, get bored and leave or die. And I’m not just sayin it because I’m allergic, but I’m _allergic_ ,” Dean adds, “No pets allowed in the Bunker!”

It only works because Castiel took pity to his charge whose eyes are puffy, the tip of his nose like a tomato and because he’s backing away from Castiel who has cat hair all over his coat. He sees the real struggle of his friend so healing Dean again, the angel agrees to relocate the cats to a better home.

That was years ago.

“Dean, I need to talk to you, it’s about Jack,” Castiel says importantly the moment Sam and Dean returned in the Bunker after three days of absence due to a hunt. The brothers stare back t him warily.

“What?” Dean demands, always alert. Before Castiel can speak, Jack’s form appeared from the inner corridor, smiling.

“Hi, I heard you guys are back,”

“What’s that?” Dean follows Jack with eyes staring at a tiny steel cage the size of a box the boy is holding.

Jack smiles and puts the cage on the war table. “Bunnies, I got bunnies.”

Sure enough, there are two tiny rabbits inside the cage, one colored white with specks of black and the other brownish with streaks of white. Dean’s jaw drops. Jack beams up at them, “Meet Mr. Dean and Mr. Cas,”

Dean shuts his mouth back and slowly drags his eyes back to Castiel, unamused.

_“Really?”_

“What did you expect me to do? Tell him no?”

“You were supposed to tell him not to name the critters after us. Then you tell him no,” Dean grunts while he and Castiel sit together in the library, two chairs with a small table between them.

“He just got his soul back, I think it’s good practice to show affection to pets that are created for such,” the angel reasons. “Besides, you’re not allergic to bunnies.”

“No, I like bunnies,” Dean glares at the confused angel, “What you’re missing is—you let him name it after us!”

“Is it my fault he saw some semblance that attributed to the naming? As much as you think I can answer everything, I can’t control how bunnies get their spots, Dean.”

“I still don’t get it,” Dean shakes his head and drinks from his bottle. That’s when Jack showed up with the cage in his hand. “Great.”

“Dean,” Castiel says in warning. To Jack, he gently says, “What’s the matter, Jack?”

"I asked Sam to help me buy pellets for Mr. Dean and Mr. Cas,” the boy explains softly, “but I need to make sure someone’s watching them. Cas, could you…?”

“Of course,” Castiel points at the small table where Jack settled the cage.

“We’ll be back soon,”

“No, take your time,” Dean says sarcastically, rapping a finger on the cage. Castiel glares.

“Thank you. Then maybe I can find someone that looks like Sam and me, then we can complete the family.” Jack is so full of optimism, the angel can only nod at. Waving a short goodbye, he disappears back deep in the Bunker to prepare himself. Dean pointedly stares at Cas knowingly.

“Look at that. Did you tell him rabbits can have a football team when they reproduce?”

Castiel hesitates, “I’m sure he knows. He’s been reading about taking care of them.”

“Are they both males?” they both lean down the cage, “Let me guess—”

“One male, one female, the misters are part of the name, hardly anything to do with gender.” Castiel replies, ignoring Dean rolling his eyes as he adds, “What are they doing?”

Dean leans closer with a frown too, then his mouth quirks. “Ah. They’re getting frisky. Football team in the making. Atta boy, Mr. Dean.”

Castiel blinks. “Mr. Dean is hurting Mr. Cas,”

“No, he’s not. Mr. Cas likes taking it. Don’t you Cas?”

Castiel tilts his head. They watch in silence until Dean is grinning.

“Cas, if we have children, we call them Sam, Jack, Claire— people we know, what do you say?”

“Dean—refrain from putting yourself in the little paws of Mr. Dean—we’re not bunnies.”

“Well, a certain Mr. Dean is jealous of Mr. Dean,” he points out.

“Jack?” Sam strides in the library wearing his outdoor jacket, catching the playful look in his brother’s face and the leveled look the angel is giving him, “What’s happening?”

“Mr. Dean’s having sex with Mr. Cas,” Castiel says deadpan, “and Dean is jealous.”

Dean catches Sam’s eyes but his brother is already shaking his head and backing away with an _‘I-don't-want-to-as_ k’ look. Jack comes out from the corridor and together they head to the garage.

“Hey—buy me booze!” Dean calls out, leaning back to his chair. It’s silent in the library for a while, until Den finds himself turning to the angel again.

“Hey, Cas… you know we’re the only ones here…?” he begins eagerly.

Castiel who is staring down the cage with fixation glances up at Dean, face flushed.

“Are you still jealous?” he asks quietly.

Dean sits up looking interested. “Not jealous, frisky for you.” He grins.

“You’re incorrigible,” but Castiel is already on his feet and leads the way to the inner corridor. Dean follows suit looking happy. He catches Castiel’s back, his hands planting at the angel’s hips. Dean pushes Cas forward so the angel would hurry down the steps.

“ _We’re gonna make me a football team_ , yeah, we’re gonna beat the bunnies, yeah~” the hunter singsongs happily. 

Castiel hides his smile and doesn’t counter him as they both made their way into Dean’s room, finally leaving Mr. Dean and Mr. Cas to their furry business.


End file.
